


Mess with one...

by OrangeSkye2772



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Bad spelling... maybe, Beware of CPR?, Character Death, Choking, Death, Plotting to kill, chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSkye2772/pseuds/OrangeSkye2772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is trapped inside a room in a plot to kill them. The Guardians find out and are worried, at first. Then it's anger from there.<br/>Character Death but not really. (CPR saves the day- yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess with one...

**Author's Note:**

> For a LiveJournal thing. yeah- first time doing so.

The first thing on Peter Quill's mind was that there was a strange smell in the air, and a burning i the back of his throat. Peter blink, confused as to _why_ his throat had started feeling funny- like he had eaten an entire cherry pie.

It should be noted that Peter is allergic to cherries.

He found out about his condition in a very funny way, actually-well- it wasn't funny at the time but in later years it had managed to make him chuckle when he remembered the memory. It had been when he was still on Terr- Earth, still enjoying his childhood and exploring the vastness of the world. His mother was bright eyed and so was the world. It was New Years Eve and his Mother had decided that the day would be best spent having a picnic up on the small hill that was his backyard. She had packed an assortment of treats and sandwiches, all of which they would enjoy throughout the evening. But the pie... That is what young Peter had been looking forward to most. 

It was, unfortunately, a cherry pie.

Peter had been quivering in anticipation to get a bit of the dessert, and when the time came Peter couldn't have been happier. That is until his eyes and cheeks puffed up and his tongue started swelling. Peter's happiness turned into panic and discomfort pretty fast.

Mom had been absolutely frantic; rushing him out to the hospital and probably breaking multiple speeding laws in the process.

Needless to say, Peter had learned his lesson by the end of it all.

However, like I said, this was not the first thing on Peter's mind as he stood within the room. the strange sensation in his throat had quickly turned in to a tight and constricting feeling. He started to pant slightly, his shoulders shaking with the force it to to get air moving throughout his body.

An image of his friends- the Guardians of the Galaxy, flashed in front of his eyes. After defeating Ronan on that fateful day almost a month ago, they had become Peter's best friends- family even. he trusted them with his life, and right now he feared that it needed saving.

A short curse escaped his lips- the action impeding on already stressed lungs. the door that he came in through had been closed and bolted shut. A short pang of dread shot through Peter's spine as he realized someone had set him up- with the purpose of his dying.

Shaking his head, Peter moved to inspect the door, trying to come up with a way to open it. The door was really just one big slab of some unrecognizable metal; but it was thick and would budge under his hands.

By now Peter's eyes were burning along with his lungs. his breath were coming out fast- erratic and had a distinctive wheezing sound to it. He needed a way out soon.

Peter searched for any kind of tool that could possibly aid in his escape, patting down his person. Peter's hands enclosed in a small orb, and he looked up in realization.

A grenade! That would take down this door! 

Peter could almost laugh at his sudden genius, if only his lungs weren't trying to burn a hole through his abdomen. his throat had closed up all the way, and his movements were starting to become sluggish from the lack of oxygen. He only had a few precious moments before he succumbed to the blackness eating at his vision.

Peter quickly placed the grenade on the floor, imputing the timer at two second before running to the far edge of the room. Peter closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears- only (literal) seconds before the grenade exploded.

The blast shocked Peter to the point of a surprised gasp, but with no oxygen, his lungs quivered and his shoulders heaved. Peter blinked away the darkness and ran towards the door.

Which was still there- but only barely.

Peter put all his might in the two body slams needed to bring down the door, however, he had been without oxygen for too long- his body started to shut down, his eyes dropping as he desperately held onto the fact that he _couldn't die- his friends needed him!_

_As Peter tried to stay conscious his body sagged against the unrelenting door and tears of sadness crawled down is face, the only thing on his mind was that he would never see the faced of the ones he loved; Drax, Rocket, Gamora, and Groot, again._

_At the same time Peter slipped unconscious, Rocket had came to investigate what was the source of the explosion he had heard moments before. He stumbled upon a slightly charred door that easily opened. It looked like the thing had been rigged to only open from the outside, which was kind of weird._

_As the door slid open, Rocket was, to say the least, surprised when the Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy slumped to the floor. His surprise quickly turned into panic and slight mortification when the Terran appeared to not be breathing._

_Rocket let out a gasp and slid down to the floor to inspect his leader, mumbling under his breath as he did so._

_"Oh man, Oh man..."_

_Rocket's suspicion was correct; the Terran wasn't breathing, and he knew he had to do something- _fast ___._

__Rocket jumped up and ran to the nearest person he could find- Gamora. She looked up in slight apprehension when he skidded in front of her, claws still on the floor._ _

__"GAMORA! P-Peter! Not breathing! Come on!" Gamora's face went through a myriad of emotions, confusion, slight irritation, worry, anger, before settling with worry and quickly trailing behind Rocket as he sprinted back to where he had left Peter._ _

__On the way they had attracted the attention of the last two remaining Guardians; Drax and Groot, both of which had hastily followed them on their was to Peter._ _

__The four of them finally reached the Starlord, who was a depressing shade of blue. His body lay prone in the hallway- his face towards the floor and his arm outstretched._ _

__Gamora instantly went into battlefield mode, as well as the remaining two- Rocket was still too panicked as he paced in small circles._ _

__"I heard an explosion and I went to check it out and he was j-just THERE! He must have been lock up or something, right?!" The small raccoon rambled in worry._ _

__Gamora paid him no attention as she flipped Peter's limp body. It disturbed her greatly to see one with usually such excited movements to be so still. She knew he needed to be resuscitated, and she had to do it quickly. Her eyebrows creased in a mixture of worry and determination as she moved him into an easily accessible position._ _

__Drax and Groot stood awkwardly in the background. Groot had figured out what was wrong and knew it was better for him to stay out of the way while Gamora worked, but his small whimpers of worry for his new found friend contained all the emotion he could put into them._ _

__Drax was a little clueless about what was going on, making him voice his concerned with the frazzled Rocket who had not ceased to pace in worry._ _

__"He's not BREATHING YOU DUMB OAF! He's been choked- or something!" Drax nodded, understanding the situation now. But that had only made his worry for his warrior friend increase, and he shifted uneasily on his feet as Gamora started CPR in hopes to revive their friend._ _

__Tensions rose as the CPR continued with small interruptions like Gamora's steady "One, two, three..." and Rocket's continued ramblings. After what seemed like forever, the fallen leader's eyes fluttered slightly. Gamora stopped her ministrations as Starlord jolted awake._ _

__He took several deep and stuttering breaths before realizing there was more than one person surrounding him._ _

__He took in the worried faces of his Guardians; Drax's small pout, Groot's furrowed... eyebrows? Rockets concerned face, and Gamora's slightly tired relieved face. Peter took another small breath before a smile blossomed on his expression._ _

__"Huh. Looks like you took the breath away from me."_ _

__All the Guardians collectively groaned. Rocket muttered something about 'Almost died and the retard makes a joke.'_ _

__Drax stood straighter as the burden of a comrade dying was no longer weighing down on his shoulders._ _

__"I'm glad you survived, Starlord." He said in his usual blunt attitude, but with a healthy dose of relief._ _

__"I am Groot." Groot said in an appreciative sigh._ _

__"Yeah, yeah. So what- the Stardork survives to annoy us for another day." Rocket said, shuffling away. His cheeks puffed and he turned his nose up, as if he wasn't even remotely concerned about Peter living. The Guardians shared a small smile at the aloof antics of their smallest member._ _

__Gamora gave Peter's shoulder a small squeeze as she stood up, her relief and happiness being conveyed in that small touch._ _

__Rocket had settled down from his former unease, and turned his expression serious._ _

__"This wasn't just a random thing. Someone was trying to kill you!" Peter nodded as the raccoon growled._ _

__"Yeah. It was the guy we meet at that one bar on Zimwam. You know the seedy one I was telling you about?' Drax sneered, his knuckled popping as he curled them into fist._ _

__"I shall rip out his spinal cord."_ _

__Rocket made a sound of agreement along with Gamora and Groot. Peter sat from his perch on the ground. His eyes scanned the ones that he had come to hold so dear, and a small smile tugged at his lips._ _

__They weren't the most functional type of family- but Peter was grateful for every moment he had with them. As he heard Drax's comment about the displacement of spinal cords, Peter sat up with a little bit more conviction, his eyes gleaming with that determined light that gotten him in- and out- of trouble so many time in the past._ _

__"Yeah," he said, his voice strong and gathering the attention of the group. "They'll be sorry that they messed with The Guardians of the Galaxy."_ _

__FIN_ _


End file.
